Ethan Carter III
| height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 225 lbs (102 kg) | birth_place = Willoughby, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | billed = Cleveland, Ohio Boca Raton, Florida (TNA) | resides = Cleveland, Ohio | trainer = J-Rocc | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Michael Hutter (March 18, 1983) is an American professional wrestler and actor. He was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, where he performed in its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling, under the ring name Derrick Bateman. He was part of the fourth season of NXT. WWE released Hutter in May 2013. In August 2013, Hutter joined Total Nonstop Action Wrestling working by the ring name Ethan Carter III the on-screen nephew of TNA President Dixie Carter. Professional wrestling career Independent promotions Hutter wrestled regularly for several promotions in the Ohio region after making his debut. He wrestled Vincent Nothing to a no contest at an Absolutely Intense Wrestling show on October 12, 2006. He also wrestled for Pro Wrestling Ohio, making his debut on episode nine of the television show, as an ally M-Dogg 20, under the name the "Deviant" Michael Hutter. He immediately began feuding with Josh Prohibiton and Johnny Gargano and in the main event on episode 13 he teamed with Jason Bane to defeat Prohibiton and Gargano. He made his final appearance for the promotion on episode 16, losing to Prohibition in a match to determine the participants in a match for the PWO Hevayweight Championship. Hutter made his Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) debut at the March 27, 2007 television tapings, where he lost Tony Braddock in a dark match using his real name. The following week he lost to Mike Mondo in a dark match, before changing his ring name to 'Mike Hutter'. He competed in several more dark matches before the television tapings, teaming with Nick Nemeth and Chris Cage in a loss to Mike Kruel, Vladimir Kozlov, and Boris Alexiev in a six-man tag team match, before losing to Mondo again. At the April 25 television tapings, Hutter teamed with TJ Dalton and Jamin Olivencia in defeat to Pat Buck, Johnny Punch and Braddock, before losing to Del Electrico in a dark match at the May 2 tapings. Throughout May he went on to lose to Anthony Polaski (a renamed Tony Braddock) in a dark match and Dan Rodman, and at the May 23 tapings, he was attacked by Kruel, Kozlov, and Mr. Strongo. In his final OVW appearance in June, Hutter competed in a gauntlet match to earn a match against the WWE United States Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter, but the match was won by Chet The Jet. On June 27, 2007, Hutter appeared at a Derby City Wrestling show in Louisville, Kentucky, where he teamed with Osiris to defeat The Belgian Brawler and Apocalypse in a dark match. On December 9, 2007, Firestorm Pro Wrestling held its inaugural show Destroy Erase Improve, which saw the start of a six-man round robin tournament, in which Hutter competed. The tournament lasted nine months, before ending on September 12, 2008 at Something to Die For. That same show, Hutter won a six-man elimination match to become the inaugural Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Champion. Hutter made his last appearance with Firestorm Pro Wrestling on December 13, 2008, when he vacated the Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Championship, which he later awarded to John McChesney when McChesney won a four-way match for the vacant championship. World Wrestling Entertainment On July 24, 2006 Hutter appeared at the Heat tapings prior to Raw, where he teamed with Chris Cronus in a loss to Viscera and Charlie Haas. Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–2010) Hutter made his Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) debut on February 9, 2009, as 'Mike Hutter', when he lost to Drew McIntyre. On February 19, he changed his ring name to 'Derrick Bateman', and gained Abraham Washington as a Manager as he teamed with Lennox McEnroe in a loss to Scotty Goldman and DJ Gabriel. At the February 26 television tapings, Hutter, Washington, and Tristan Delta lost a dark match to Brett DiBiase, Maverick Darsow, and Tank Mulligan. In March, he and Dylan Klein lost to Kafu and Sweet Papi Sanchez. In April, he became known as 'Agent D.', as part of Washington's Secret Service stable alongside Agent T. and Agent J. He reverted to his 'Derrick Bateman' name in June, in a loss to DJ Gabriel. After a hiatus, Bateman returned to FCW in 2010, teaming with Adam Henderson in a loss to The Rotundo Brothers (Bo and Duke). In March, he lost to Richie Steamboat and Joe Hennig in singles competition, and to Johnny Prime, Orlando Colón, and Incognito as part of a six-man tag team match, before defeating Rudy Parker. He went on to lose to Skip Sheffield, Percy Watson, Mason Ryan, Wes Brisco, and Eli Cottonwood over the next several months. In mid-2010, he formed a tag team known as The Handsome Man's Express with Leo Kruger, and the pair unsuccessfully challenged Los Aviadores (Hunico and Epico) for the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship on July 2. The Handsome Man's Express disbanded as a team shortly afterward, with Kruger defeating Bateman in a singles match on July 29. On August 12, 2010, Hutter teamed with Johnny Curtis to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship by defeating the team of Donny Marlow and Brodus Clay and the defending champions, Los Aviadores in a three-way tag team match. They went on to successfully defend the championship against Los Aviadores, Clay and Marlow, and The Dudebusters (Caylen Croft and Trent Barretta). After a near three month reign, Bateman and Curtis lost the championship to Wes Brisco and Xavier Woods on November 4. ''NXT'' (2010–2011) Season 4 During the finale of season three of NXT, it was announced that Bateman would be part of the fourth season, with Daniel Bryan as his mentor. He made his in-ring debut for NXT the following week during the season premiere, teaming with Bryan in a loss to Conor O'Brian and his pro Alberto Del Rio. He had his first singles match on NXT on December 14, but lost to Del Rio by submission. The following week, Bateman won two challenges, earning points towards immunity from elimination. Following the first elimination, the immunity points were reset to zero, and on the January 11, 2011, episode of NXT, Bateman won both challenges to earn three immunity points in total. The following week, Bateman won another challenge, bringing his immunity points total to seven and earning him immunity from elimination. On the same episode, Bateman won his first match on NXT, teaming with Bryan to defeat Brodus Clay and Ted DiBiase in a tag team match. Bateman made it to the final three competitors, but was eliminated on the February 22 episode of NXT. Redemption Bateman returned to NXT Redemption later on after there was only 2 other guys left. He turned heel and was abandoned by Daniel Bryan, who had returned to mentor him once more (an oddity as all the other rookies were assigned new pros). Derrick then began a relationship with Maxine, proposed to her, and he and his new fiancee began to call themselves Batemax. Derrick is now the final contestent, versus Titus O'Neil. He is feuding with Johnny Curtis who dated Maxine once and is trying to break up their relationship. On May 17, 2013, He was released from his WWE contract He announced on his Facebook page that in August he will be work for the company Pro Wrestling Syndicate. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2013–present) Ethan Carter III Debut & Various Feuds (2013-Present) Hutter worked a dark match on August 29, 2013 before the Impact Wrestling television tapings in Cleveland, Ohio, losing to Jay Bradley. On September 26, 2013, TNA aired a vignette about a new talent, Ethan. The following week, another vignette aired as it was later reported that Hutter had signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and would be debuting with the new character as Dixie Carter's spoiled nephew. The following next week, another vignette aired revealing Hutter's new ring name as Ethan Carter III (EC3). On October 20, 2013, Carter debuted at Bound for Glory as a heel, defeating jobber Norv Fernum. On the October 24th edition of Impact Wrestling, Hutter wrestled and defeated jobber Dewey Barnes. On the December 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Carter teamed with The BroMans (Jesse and Robbie E) and Rockstar Spud in a four-on-two handicap match against Sting and Jeff Hardy, where Carter pinned Sting. On the January 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Carter was challenged by Sting for a match at the Impact Wrestling: Genesis episode, a match which Carter would win after help from the special guest referees Magnus and Rockstar Spud. On the February 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Carter attacked Kurt Angle to save Magnus from losing by submission against him, then launched a vicious assault targeting Angle's surgically repaired left knee, resulting in serious injuries. Next week, he was defeated by Gunner and lost the Feast or Fired briefcase. On January 30, 2014, Samoa Joe and Kurt Angle defeated TNA World Champion Magnus and Ethan Carter III (EC3). On February 6, 2014, Angle had a match against Magnus. However, he won by DQ, when EC3 attacked him, performing a leglock, which injured his knee. On February 27, 2014, Angle officially accepted his induction into the TNA Hall of Fame, but the ceremony was interrupted by EC3, who said he tore Angle's knee ligaments and therefore must retire. However, Angle attacked him and challenged him a match at Lockdown. On March 7, 2014, Angle was attacked again by EC3. It was announced after that night's Impact that Kurt Angle, due EC3's attack, would be pulled from the Lockdown card due to a torn MCL. In the aftermath of Dixie Carter's removal from her administrative duties over TNA, Ethan Carter III separated from Dixie's TNA World Champion Magnus and pursued his own agenda. He faced Bobby Lashley on the March 20, edition of Impact Wrestling in the wake of his brief feud with Angle. During the April 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Carter teamed with Bobby Roode to defeat Bully Ray and Willow in a tables match. During the May 8 edition of Impact Wrestling, Ethan Carter defeated Kurt Angle after Angle suffered a knee injury during the last moments of the match. Ethan would later take credit for putting Angle out of action once again. The following week during the May 15 edition of Impact Wrestling, Ethan Carter came to Dixie's aid when Bully Ray invaded her home in a televised segment during which Bully Ray was waiting on Dixie. She instead signaled for Ethan to ambush Bully. On June 15, at Slammiversary XII in Dallas, Texas, Carter defeated Bully Ray in a Texas Death Match. Carter continued his feud with Bully Ray into July. On the July 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Carter met Bully Ray in a tables match during which Rhino made his returning debut by spearing Bully Ray, allowing Carter to win the match. On the July 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Carter and Spud accompanied Rhino to the ring, to confront Bully Ray about Rhino's actions against Bully. The confrontation broke down into a three-on-one assault on Bully Ray before Bully's fellow ECW alumni Tommy Dreamer intervened and helped chase off Rhino and his new allies. The following week on the July 17 edition of Impact Wrestling, during the opening match of the show, Carter and Rhino teamed together to defeat Tommy Dreamer and Bully Ray. Other media Hutter made his film debut in the 2009 horror film The House of the Devil in a small role as one of the background talent. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Man–Tastic'' (Headlock flipped forward into a modified snapmare driver) Championships and accomplishments *'Firestorm Pro Wrestling' **Firestorm Pro Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Curtis *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'380' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 External links * Derrick Bateman profile * Derrick Bateman profile Category:American wrestlers Category:NXT season 4 Category:NXT Redemption Category:Actors Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Ohio wrestlers